


I Might Like You / Keeping in Touch [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [32]
Category: Leverage, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan goes to a fight club and meets a young Eliot Spencer.</p><p>and then </p><p>Over the years following their first meeting in a fight club, Logan and Eliot keep in touch in their own, unique way.</p><p>a podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Like You / Keeping in Touch [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maab_Connor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Might Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426969) by [Maab_Connor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor). 
  * Inspired by [Keeping in Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427016) by [Maab_Connor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor). 



**Title:**   I Might Like You / Keeping In Touch  
**Fandom** : Leverage / X-men  
**Author** :[Maab_Connor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Logan / Eliot  
**Rating:**   Explicit  
**Length:**   23:04  
**Summary:**

 **Logan goes to a fight club and meets a young Eliot Spencer.**  
  
and then  
  
Over the years following their first meeting in a fight club, Logan and Eliot keep in touch in their own, unique way.

The original work can be found [Here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/426969)  
  
Right click to [Here ](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Maab_Connor/I%20might%20like%20you.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZZUtuQjBmb25vNVE/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
